


Devil May Care

by 1032am



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, andrew and neil pierce kevins ears, can be read as implied kandreil, in the most unsafe reckless teen way, this is just pretty self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1032am/pseuds/1032am
Summary: It starts with a game of Never Have I Ever.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	Devil May Care

**Author's Note:**

> uh... haha... two things: 1) ive agonized over posting this for weeks because i just feel like its Not It, and 2) this was supposed to be part of a longer fic where kevin does Distinctly Reckless Teen Things but this is... the only part i feel is good enough to even show people. SO. we vibe 
> 
> also please for the love of god do not pierce your ears yourself its NOT WORTH IT

Kevin Day has not had a _normal life_ , not by a large margin. If he wasn't practicing to be the best at Exy ( _second best_ , his traitorous brain reminds him, and he fiercely pushes it away), he was studying Exy reruns, or thinking about how to improve next practice, _or or or-_

_Exy_. It was his foundation, and it never _wouldn't_ be. He’d been so stubborn he learned to play with his non-dominant hand after his left one was broken, that's how much it was weaved into his very being. If he didn't have the sport, what _did_ he have? 

He ignores how depressing that sounds, and circles back around to the train of thought. Not a normal life. He’s never done- _a lot._ The Foxes will talk about stuff, sometimes- reckless shit they had gotten up to as teenagers, things that sound _very unsafe_ for non-adults to be doing, and well. Kevin feels a pang of jealousy, maybe. 

Sure, none of them have had particularly _normal_ lives, they wouldn't be here if that were true. Kevin knows this and doesn’t particularly envy any of them on that front. But they also hadn’t grown up surrounded by college athletes and learning to be better than them at age _ten_. 

It starts with a game of Never Have I Ever. The team is in one of their nostalgic moods tonight, Kevin can tell. They're rare, but Kevin supposes even bad pasts can have interspersed good moments. The only person who looks about as uncomfortable as Kevin feels is Neil, and at least Kevin isn't alone in this. They start with Allison, who’s sitting in the chair Kevin is leaning against, then go around the circle from there, and Kevin is having an increasingly worse time the longer they play. 

By the end, Kevin has taken absolutely zero shots, and even _Neil_ has beat him with _two_. So much for not being fucking alone, Josten, _thanks._

Everyone seems to realize at once that Kevin’s shot glass is still full, 45 minutes later, and Kevin scowls. He wanted to get _drunk_ , not get _scrutinized_. 

“What the fuck,” Allison says from above him, pulling his hair so he’s forced to look at her. She looks genuinely upset, like Kevin never _piercing his own ear_ is personally offensive. “You poor, sheltered boy,” she says after a beat, petting down his hair into something more neat. Kevin doesn’t bother to move his head back to facing forward. 

“We have to do something about this,” Nicky pipes up, sounding just as upset as Allison looks. “Give Kevin the _true teen experience_ ,” he says, and Kevin can vaguely imagine his hands flailing out to explain himself. He’s too lazy to check. 

“I am twenty fucking one,” Kevin says, just on the side of miserable. He lifts his head back up just so he can down the shot in front of him, and blinks owlishly at the fact everyone’s eyes are on him. Like they’re _calculating_. 

“Semantics,” Allison responds with a wave of her hand, threading her fingers back through Kevin’s hair. He settles into the touch with nothing more than a vague grumble. “We should do something now. Like the whole ear piercing thing,” she says, and Kevin immediately shakes his head, dislodging Allison’s hand in the process. 

“Absolutely the fuck not. The only person I’d trust near me with a needle is _Neil_ ,” he says, like that means something. If the mischievous look on the other striker’s face means anything, though, Kevin has just made a _big mistake_. 

“I can do it,” Neil says nonchalantly, already shifting out of Andrew’s space to stand up. Kevin _hates_ him. Dan moves to get up as well, and Neil follows her to the bathroom where they’re no doubt collecting supplies. Kevin wants to protest, wants to say _haha, hey, I don’t think this is a great idea_ , but honestly- _honestly_ he’s just kind of jealous, still. Jealous that he never got to experience this stuff, jealous that everyone seems to have all these shared experiences he can’t relate to in the slightest. So, he doesn’t protest, because maybe he just wants to _understand_. 

Within a few minutes, there’s a cup with ice Matt got, a lighter courtesy of Andrew, a sewing needle, and one of the girls’ earrings that doesn’t have a match anymore sitting in front of him.

“How do you all just know what the fuck is going on,” Kevin says, watching Neil flick the lighter over the needle in a bastardized way of sanitizing it. If his ear gets infected he’s going to _kill_ someone. 

“Universal teen experience,” Matt says like its sage wisdom, and Kevin can see fucking _Andrew_ of all people nodding along. That scares him more than anything. 

Then, Neil is grabbing a piece of ice and shoving it behind Kevin’s ear, huffing when he flinches so hard his shoulder knocks into Allison’s knee. 

“Maybe this is a horrible fucking idea,” Kevin finally says, even though he’s made up his mind and he _wants_ to do this. He just feels like maybe there should be more fight going on here. 

“Say no and I won’t do it,” Neil says seriously, needle poised in the air between them. Kevin blinks, takes a proffered shot from Matt, all while water from the ice drips down his neck thanks to Neil’s warm fingers. “Kevin,” Neil says again, still waiting. 

“Fuck it, just do it” Kevin says finally, and it must be convincing enough because within the next second Neil is shoving the needle through his fucking earlobe. 

It doesn’t hurt, not in the slightest, and Kevin’s never really been squeamish about needles in the first place. It’s just- so fucking _weird_ to be getting a piercing by one of his best friends at one in the morning on a dorm room floor, as his entire team watches in rapt attention. He huffs out a laugh, because this whole thing just seems ridiculous to him, and finds he can’t really stop smiling, either. 

Nicky cheers, and he sees a slow smile spread over Dan’s face from where she’s sitting across from him, all while Neil puts in the earring and clicks on the back. 

“It looks fucking stupid,” Aaron finally says, like he hates everything happening right now, and it makes Kevin laugh harder than before. He’s not drunk, not even _close_ , he’s just- giddy. _That’s_ a new feeling. Aaron rolls his eyes and stands up, no doubt deciding he’s had enough of _team bonding_ for the night. 

“He finally gets it, though,” Matt says to a retreating Aaron, and laughs when Aaron does nothing more than flip him off. The front door is closing in the next second, and it's like everyone suddenly realizes how late it’s gotten with Aaron leaving. There’s a lull for a few minutes, then Andrew stands up, which in turn makes everyone else who _doesn’t_ stay in the girls’ dorm stand up, and then they’re all saying their goodbyes and leaving like they won’t all see each other tomorrow at morning practice. 

Kevin’s back in the shared dorm with Neil and Andrew soon enough, and none of them bother to turn on the lights, comfortable enough with the light from the moon alone. Andrew makes his way over to the window, sitting on Kevin’s desk and pulling his legs close to his chest as he lights a cigarette. 

“Doesn’t hurt?” Neil asks, reaching up to tug on Kevin’s earlobe. It stings when Neil does that, but Kevin shakes his head regardless. “Good,” Neil says in response, and makes his way over to Andrew. Kevin follows, because he’s not tired enough to sleep yet, and he simply just wants to be around them for a while longer. 

Andrew tugs on Kevin’s earlobe much like Neil just did, but doesn’t ask if it hurts. Kevin shakes his head anyway, just in case Andrew was asking (he’s not nearly as good as reading Andrew as Neil has become, but he’s getting there- he thinks, at least). Andrew hums in affirmation, and Kevin smiles softly. 

“You should get another one,” Andrew says, cigarette bouncing between his lips but never dropping- _with practiced ease_ , Kevin thinks. Andrew’s fingers trail up, pinching lightly on the cartilage. “Maybe here,” he says, and Kevin barely holds back a shiver. 

“It’d interfere with the helmet,” Kevin says, even though Andrew has one and has never once complained about the helmet bothering it. Not that he would if it did, though, Kevin realizes. “Maybe the other side, though,” Kevin offers up, and he doesn’t exactly know if he’s asking Andrew to do it, or if he’s just saying it as a statement. 

“There’s a needle in the first aid kit,” Neil responds, already pushing off where he was leaning against the wall to go get it, seemingly deciding what Kevin meant for him. “And actual sanitizing stuff. No lighter this time,” he says, flashing Kevin a smile. Andrew hums, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray and uncurling from where he was on the desk. He gets up, and drags Kevin over to the couch with a simple hand in his shirt.

“Can I sit on your lap to do it?” Andrew asks as Kevin gets comfortable, still standing in front of him, waiting for confirmation. 

Kevin hums his consent, but adds a verbal _yes_ just so Andrew knows it’s okay. Andrew makes himself comfortable on Kevin’s thighs the moment Neil walks back out, and Kevin doesn’t miss the hint of amusement on his face as he looks at Andrew. Neil deposits the things from the first aid kit next to Kevin’s thigh, and Andrew hums as he looks it over. He reaches over, picking up the antiseptic wipe and the needle packet, and rips open the top of both packages so he can pull out both objects. 

“No ice this time,” Andrew comments as he wipes the needle thoroughly, even though it’s no doubt sanitary from being in the package. Kevin doesn’t mind the extra caution. Neil settles on the other side of the couch, where he can watch but not be in the way. 

“Didn’t hurt before, doubt the ice had anything to do with it,” Kevin responds, and that gets a half laugh out of Andrew. 

Actually piercing skin is very different from the idea of it, so Andrew hesitates slightly as he lines up the needle to the area they agreed on. He mumbles a quick ‘ _fuck it_ ’ and pushes in with force that is so unlike how Neil did it, Kevin wonders if Andrew _hasn’t_ done this before like he previously thought. Kevin decidedly does not think further down that train of thought, and watches as Andrew seems to flounder for a moment. Watches, as Andrew reaches up to unclick the back of his own earring- _watches_ as Andrew cleans it with the same antiseptic wipe as earlier and moves to replace the needle with the earring.

“That's yours though?” Kevin says, voice pitching higher than he means for it to. 

“Shut up,” Andrew huffs out, voice edging on harsh but this close, even in the low light, Kevin can see a flush on Andrew’s ears. He replaces the needle without much fuss, and cleans around both his ears with the antiseptic wipe just for good measure. Andrew knows he should’ve stepped back after cleaning it once more, and he knows that Kevin knows, but they stare at each other for a long minute before Andrew whispers into the space between them, “Can I kiss you, Day?”

Kevin blinks, not expecting the question but not opposing it. His eyes flick to Neil, knowing the other boy heard, but finds nothing on his face that would oppose this happening, either. “Yes,” he says after a beat, eyes moving back to Andrew. 

Andrew’s hand comes up to rest gently on Kevin’s jaw, eyes flicking down to Kevin’s lips for a split second before he leans in. The kiss is softer than Kevin was expecting- softer than he ever thought to associate with Andrew. His fingers curl in the material of the couch next to Andrew’s knees, wanting to touch but not sure if he even _can_ (he’s seen how Andrew and Neil navigate their relationship- he doesn’t want to cross boundaries in any sense of the word). Andrew hums, pulls back long enough to whisper a _you can touch my head and neck_ , and is immediately back to kissing Kevin in the next breath. Kevin’s right hand comes up to rest against Andrew’s neck, feeling the rabbit-quick pulse there, other hand weaving through Andrew’s hair so he can tilt his head to deepen the kiss. He gets a pinch on the bicep for that one, but Andrew keeps kissing him, so he doesn’t really mind. 

Kevin doesn’t know how long they spend kissing, but it’s long enough for Neil to shift his position and alert them both to his presence again. Andrew pulls back, face slightly more flushed than it was before, and Kevin gives him a dopey smile in return. Andrew narrowly avoids rolling his eyes, Kevin can _see_ it, and he smiles even wider. 

“Get that smile off your face,” Andrew finally says, pushing Kevin’s head with the hand that was still on his jaw and shifting off of Kevin’s lap to stand up. He stretches, shirt riding up marginally, and Kevin _doesn’t look_. He _doesn’t_. Andrew moves over to Neil, leaning down to give him a quick peck, before straightening up again and making his way to their bedroom. “Keep those clean, Day. Don’t twist ‘em and don't fuck with them,” Andrew says offhandedly, and Kevin snorts at the absurdity that has been _tonight_. 

He gets up and follows Neil when the other striker finally moves, and settles into bed no more than two minutes later. He knows he’s going to be fucking _exhausted_ at practice in a few hours, but for once in his life it feels _worth it_.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://knadreil.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/byminyard)!


End file.
